Talk:How-To Guide: Dragoon
Only Corsair and Blue Mage left to go, guys! I'm going to wait a short time before I do those, though. First on my agenda is to complete my Beginner's Guide. Secondly, I got exams coming up, so I might have to stop these completely. I'm probably going to do Corsair before Blue Mage because one of my friends who is getting this game wants to be a pirate hehe. Anyway, as the usual spiel, just fill-in the missing gaps in this job guide, or take out anything unnecessary. --Stammer 17:52, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Proposal to move This needs to be moved. It's name is improperly formatted for a guide and the content is that of a user guide. Please seen the naming conventions. -- 00:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) re: food in endgame I'm editing out the assertion under the "endgame" section that reads, "No Food is really necessary since death can come at any moment." I'd argue the opposite: endgame demands peak performance, and food bonuses can easily spell the difference between a win and a wipe. --Vaprak 01:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Good. Thanks. I appreciate that edit. You are absolutely correct. --Stammer 08:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Changes advised First off, you said you should use spears at early levels and lances later on, i would recommend you get Platoon Lance at 20 and use lances from there on. Secondly I feel that the comment about DRG only uses lances should be changed as a DRG with capped Staff skill using Spirit Taker is extremely effective for solo'ing Third getting others hopes up about our "Amazing Weapons skills after Penta Thrust just isn't right,Wheeling Thrust is the only useful weapon skill after Penta Trust and that is only if you have someone to Skillchain light with. Lastly, you said if you ever took DRG high enough you'd look foward to AF...why would you make a guide if your not even level 60 DRG? I will reread through your guide and make more suggestions later Ravefighter2008 07:39, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I made those changes. Not sure where you're getting that I said that all weapon skills after Penta Thrust are amazing. From what I read, I said that they all look awesome. My highest job levels include Thief 75, White Mage 69, Red Mage 61, Blue Mage 44, and Black Mage 42. Everything else is below that. I have also written guides for every other job (excluding Puppetmaster), and, with exception of a few minor edits like the ones you've requested here, they haven't been accused of being false. As long as they help people and hold true information, I think my writing can speak for itself. --Stammer 07:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Reread you didn't say all WSs after Penta Thrust is amazing but in the 60-75 section you did say something like "Final few but incredibly amazing WSs" Also I'd have to disagree that you said Drachen Mail has high defence if you look it has 38 which is the same as BLM and BRD possibly some others and although i can not say i looked i don't think people praise the defence on those pieces Also i dont want to pick a fight i was just wondering why you made a guide for a job you don't have a high level in.Ravefighter2008 08:02, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I'll change the 60s-70s section then. I only wrote that about the defense because most things that Dragoons can wear by that level are either that or a little bit lower. I can remove that if you feel it's unnecessary. I wrote these guides because I like helping people out. I'm not a very fast leveler, but that's only because I spend so much time 'learning' about the game. I started with How-To guides for Scholar and Dancer, less than a week before the expansion was released, and actually before I could even get it installed let alone unlock those jobs. For someone like me, it's easy to apply the spells and abilities that the job can use to how it can be strategized on the battlefield. The bits and pieces that I'm not 100% sure in are greatly improved by more specialized people in the specific job, intelligent players such as yourself, come in and give their ideas and constructive criticism so that I can make these guides as good as I can. --Stammer 08:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think deleting the bit about Drachen Mail is needed but changing it to something like "Decent Defence for its level" might be better other than that the guide looks fine. Good Job --Ravefighter2008 08:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I appreciate the compliment and all of your constructive criticism there Ravefighter. If you see anything else that needs some touching-up (or maybe even huge changes), you just let me know. :) --Stammer 08:39, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hi me again, I'm not any good at editing but since your endgame section is a bit lacking so I figured I'd just post here, as far as merit parties go DRG burn (5 DRG/BLU and a BRD/NIN) can get amazing exp on greater colibris in Bhaf thickets (about 25k/hour if everything goes smoothly) DRG also do good in dynamis due to the fact that they can super jump to shed hate therefore less deaths and less time taken to raise you and less mp wasted --Ravefighter2008 19:17, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Good guide. Made a few tweaks to subjob info (In all my years of parsing I've never seen a DRG/THF outdamage a DRG/WAR or, more recently, a DRG/SAM unless the latter were performing poorly - It's pretty much a HNM / hate management onry job combo.) and added a blurb on the endgame stuff. One thing that struck me though, was the bit on Deep Breathing. I haven't seen anything anywhere to suggest that it makes breaths non-elemental as much as just grants a sizeable magic accuracy bonus. I may just be missing something, but I tacked a Verification tag on there. Hope you don't mind. --Hecatonchires 10:11, 2 April 2009 (UTC)